


Bones and Buttercups

by yeetusdeletusowo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Masochism, Physical Abuse, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetusdeletusowo/pseuds/yeetusdeletusowo
Summary: Papyrus's friend is toxic and awful. He starts to get corrupted by violent urges. Flowey realizes this wasn't a good idea.
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Bones and Buttercups

Papyrus was sitting in the snow with Flowey, his best friend. He looked at Flowey, who was glancing at him. "Hey, Papyrus? How'd you like to play... a little game?~", Flowey chirped. Papyrus smiled. "SURE! ...WHAT GAME ARE WE PLAYING?" Flowey's cutesy grin morphed into a more creepy smirk. "You'll see," he mumbled. The game started. 

"FLOWEY, IT HURTS!" Flowey slapped Papyrus with his vines, leaving a bloody gash on the skeleton's face. "You haven't felt shit yet, best friend!" He slowly wrapped his vines around Papyrus's neck, whispering sweetly. "The great Papyrus isn't afraid of weakness, is he?" Papyrus whimpered quietly and shook his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus was in his bed, he softly touched the spot at his neck where Flowey had nearly choked him. He let out a hiss of pain, quickly placing his hand down onto his pillow. "FUCK..." Papyrus thought about the "game" from earlier. How Flowey had twisted his vines around his neck and mouth. How he had stuck his thorny leaves up his... Papyrus bit down on his pillow in distress and let out a muffled sob.


End file.
